The Darkness
by Enirtak
Summary: Some people live in the darkness, others in the light. But what do you do, when you can’t see the difference?


**AN:** I have no idea what this will lead to... it's just a test write, and i want to know what respond i get from it, so **please coment**. I have an idea what it will be about, but i'm not sure of anything yet... All i know, is that this story takes plase in **World of Warcraft** after **The Burning Crusaid** came out, but before **The Wrath of The Lich King**. I don't have the rights to the world, the univers. the charactors are based on what i have seen and tryed in game. **Please coment**.

* * *

**1st part**

_Some people live in the darkness, others in the light. But what do you do, when you can't see the difference?_  
--

She stood on top of the cliffs of the crater. She looked down at the fire elementals below her. They knew she was there. They where fighting to get to her, but she had managed to climb a few meters higher then for them to reach. She panted for her breath, the blue voidwalker by her side screamed for shadows to consume, but she knew he wouldn't make it. Just like she wouldn't make it. She looked at her soul pouch; maybe she should make a soul stone. No, there was no need. She didn't want to come back, she wanted it to end. It should all end with her; no one should suffer anymore because of her.

She chose the elemental there was closest and cast a spell on it. It screamed of anger and rage. It started to climb, to get to her. She jumped to the next plateau under her and the voidwalker followed. It just stood by her side, she didn't send it in yet. She consumed the shadow and sent it into the fire elemental with such hard power, that it exploded. She didn't stop to catch her breath, just continued to the next elemental there was raging towards her. She quickly casted a spell and send one more shadow bolt into it, it didn't exploded but continued towards her. Other elementals in the crater was alarmed and came towards her, all raging to crush her. This was their territory; no one should dare to enter it.

She send the voidwalker on the elemental and with a evil roar from it and a hard punch it crushed the elemental. But she didn't have time to look. She had already jumped to the next plateau; soon she was in the bottom of the crater, where hundreds of elementals were raging to get her. Spell after spell she weakened them one by one, the voidwalker right behind her destroyed them with its punches and dark magic's.

She reached the bottom and soon she was closed up in a corner. The elementals were crushing her with their hard, fiery hits. Spell after spell she weakened them, but it wasn't enough. The voidwalker were fighting as it was told. This was the end she knew that, she had known that for long now. It all ended here. She was weak, her robe was torn, and she had taken several hits. Now it ended, she was only sorry she didn't make it further down the crater.

A high roar sounded and the elementals pulled back even though they didn't seem to want to. A high fire elemental walked slowly towards her. He bowed down, not to salute her, but to see her. He was so big, and her legs almost gave in under her. He roared something, she couldn't help smile.

"You really think it would be that easy?" she giggled darkly. There was nothing sweet about her, there hadn't been for a long time. He roared some more, sounding angrier then before.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'll end what I started or die trying" She found strength to stand up right, she whispered an order to her void and it started to consume the shadows around it, ready to fight. The high elemental looked at it, then at her. He roared something but she didn't listen to him anymore, she hadn't been listening to anything for a long time.

"If you leave now I might not kill you" she said and made a shadow bolt ready. He roared something more and it sounded like he was letting her do what she wanted, it sounded like he was happy about it. He turned around and started to walk away. She just kept looking at him, not the fire elementals around her ready to attack on his order. He got ready to make the order, but before he or the others noticed what he wanted to do she had cast a spell and had sent the void towards him with a shadow bolt after it. It hit him so hard he felt to the ground.

"I said might" she smiled with an evil look at him. He came to his feet and looked at her for a split second. Then he sent a fire bolt towards her, she tried to dodge, but failed. It hit and she could feel how all of her body where burning. It hurt, but she kept standing, sending one shadow bolt after the other, the void kept hitting him, and the hits where so hard that the fire elemental couldn't do anything but hit back. The other fire elementals stood by their side, looking at their leader getting defeated. She knew they wouldn't do anything without an order.

He felt to his knees and she sent the last shadow bolt at him. The void came back to her; he didn't have much strength left. She walked over to the fire elementals leader, bent down and took his heart stone. She held it out in front of the fire elementals.

"Your leader is down. Now I command you to leave this place!" she shouted.

Suddenly the leader grabbed her leg and rose with her hanging with her head down. She was so surprised she didn't even think of fighting back. How did he raise again? He was dead.

"You stupid little girl" he roared in common so she could understand him. "I told you to leave before it was too late. But you have a death wish, and now I will grand it" then he roared to his minions and they roared back, ready to fight. This was going to hurt.

She sent her void at the leader, and it started its attack in the second she had thought him to do it. The elementals came towards their leader and started to attack the void. She looked up at the leader again and saw a collar around his neck. Silver, with read rubies on, it was glowing green when his flames touched it.

"You wanted to play with fire" he said to her still holding her by the leg, she looked at him and got a bad feeling in her stomach, what would he do? "Now you will feel what fire is really like" He threw her up in the air. She could feel how scared she suddenly was, and when she turned around in the air she saw how the fire elementals where consuming her void bit by bit, how they where tearing it all apart, and when she started to fall down they all looked at her. They raised their fiery arms and caught her. The only thing she saw was the flames. She heard the roar from her void, the roars from the elementals. Then she closed her eyes. Now it was all over. Now she could rest without ever have to worry again. Now she was free.

Then she screamed of the pain. The fire was burning her, eating her, tearing her apart. She couldn't breath, her lounges wouldn't fill with sweet air, her head was burning, her hair was gone. Her clothes burned and melted on her skin. The pain was like noise. Loud, white noise.

Then everything became silent.


End file.
